Bulk material conveying systems are used to transfer material (such as coal) from a first location to a second location. Wearliners can be used to extend the life of the system. One type of wearliner was positioned on the non-load side (i.e., outside) of the chute to enable adjustment of the liner (as shown in FIG. 14). However, such placement exposes the chute walls to the material load and creates a danger of material getting lodged between the chute wall and the wearliner.
The present system provides an improved wearliner assembly designed to overcome certain deficiencies found in prior systems.